Lateralus
by BomberBrat
Summary: The life, love and death of the Akatsuki's two greatest artists, As told through Tool, Songfic, angst, Yaoi lemons and SasoDei. Rated M for suggestive themes, Language and violence. Undergoing a re-write because Brat can.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own naruto, because if I did Sasori and Deidara would do it like bunny rabbits, I do not own any of the lyrics used they belong to GOD(Maynard James Keenan)

**WARNING:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai (that's boy love!) if you don't like it don't read it, otherwise enjoy!

**Brat's ramble spot:** So This here kiddies, was my very first fanfic ever! and I HATE it! so I decided since I'm having trouble working on anything else, that I am going to re-vamp this shit! (I'm a better writer now, and not so afraid of writing lemons I really didn't do this song justice) So here we go, the re-vamped version of my Tool inspired fan fiction, Lateralus. on another note I blame 4chan for my lack of updates....

**Chapter 1-** Stinkfist

-------------------------------------------

_(Something has to change,  
Undeniable dilemma,  
Boredom's not a burden anyone should bear)_

It had happened again last night.  
He'd given in to the temptation that was his blond partner. He'd told himself after the first time that he was done, that it was a one time loss of self control. That he would stop, it seemed like he'd said it a million times in his head already.  
It was just so difficult when the blond would show up in his bed naked, and ready.

_"I want you Danna, un"_

That's how it always started.

Even if he told himself he didn't want it anymore, that it was pointless. That in the end all that the brat was good for was wasting his time. A meaningless distraction. But still, he gave in every time.

The red-haired man cursed himself, gripping his temples as if his head hurt. Sure, he couldn't feel physical pain but if he could the headache he would have would be killer. Such a dilemma, such a hassle.

He'd decided that was a good way to describe not only the situation, but Deidara as well.  
why didn't he just stop? Why didn't he just say no? why not send the blond away? He couldn't answer himself, being with Deidara he hated to say it, but it made him feel.

Last night had made him realize just how complicated this situation really was.  
They had just finished, he had lost count of how many times this had happened since it had all started. Sasori had stood up to put his pants back on, and Deidara said it. Said the one thing Sasori feared.

_"Danna, I think I love you un"_

Sasori's heart sank, He muttered something about getting up early to meet with Leader-sama, and retreated as quickly as he could.

What a ridiculous thing for the blond to say, did he honestly think Sasori loved him?  
That he could feel such a stupid emotion for such a useless brat?  
Could he?

This had gone far beyond the simple need for physical satisfaction. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it sooner, why he hadn't realized how the blond felt.

Maybe he had spent so much time hoping that this would be simple, that he had been oblivious from the beginning to how truly fucked he was.

_(Constant over stimulation, Numbs me.  
But I would not want you, any other way)_

The scorpion shook his head, snapping himself from such unpleasant thoughts

He'd made a point to avoid Deidara today, not wanting to see the other mans face. Knowing it would be sorrowful, knowing he would bombard him with pointless questions, knowing he would cry.

He couldn't deal with that right now, he needed to think. He had so many emotions welling up inside him, so many thoughts he needed to sort out. Could he love such a stupid brat?  
Such an angelic being, who wanted nothing more than his affections?  
Sure he admitted sleeping with the blond was nice, but love?

_(Just not enough,  
I need more  
nothing seems to satisfy  
I said  
I don't want it  
I just need it  
To breathe  
To feel  
To know I'm alive)_

Sighing deeply in discontent, Sasori closed his eyes he knew exactly how he felt. He just hated to admit it, even to himself.

He was addicted, addicted to feeling, addicted to seeing that golden hair spread out on his pillows, those baby blues shut tight in ecstasy and that porcelain skin soaked in sweat.

He loved the feeling of that sweet tight ass writhing beneath him. Just thinking about it made him crazy with desire, it made him sick just thinking about it.  
He wasn't human, he should be above such anamalistic things. He shouldn't be so obsessed, so...he didn't even want to say it. He just knew he needed to find the brat. He needed to straighten this all out, and make things right.

He left his room and headed down the hallway to Deidara's room silently opening the door. He found the brat as he assumed he would, lying in his bed sobbing. He looked up when Sasori entered the room. His teary eyes full of anguish that made the older mans heart ache.

"what do you want Danna un? Go away and leave me alone"

Sasori closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the taller man and capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

" I want you, brat"

That was how it all started.

_(Finger deep within the borderline.  
Show me that you love me and that we belong together.  
Relax, turn around and take my...)_

Kissing the blonds nose gently, Sasori delicately wiped the remaining tears from his face, kissing his cheeks and making his way downwards. Nipping one of the younger man's sensitive ears, he whispered.

_"I'm Sorry"_

Before continuing his trail of kisses, kissing his pale neck, his collarbones. Everywhere.

He wouldn't be satisfied until Deidara understood, just how sorry he really was.

He had been a fool to try and lie to himself about his feelings. How could he not love the Brat, aside from their artistic differences, the bomber was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had. Someone who understood him, someone who loved him.

Deidara loved him.

That was something Sasori had rarely felt in his life, he was sure his parents had loved him, but they were long dead, and his grandmother...she had seen him as nothing but an inconvenience.

_(I can help you change tired moments into pleasure  
Say the word and we'll be well upon our way  
Blend and balance pain and comfort deep within you  
till you will not want me any other way)_

Moving to again face Deidara, he cupped the blonds face gently between his hands, again claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Trying so desperately to express the feelings he had kept locked away since his childhood.

He was holding himself back as best as he could, in all honesty he wanted nothing more than to tear Deidara apart, ravage him until there was nothing left, this new rush of emotions was getting harder and harder to control, but he kept his actions gentle not wanting to hurt the younger man.

Slowly, he ran his hands over the form of the man below him, somehow amidst the storm of kisses, Sasori had ended up straddling the blond. He let his hands wander, as if this were the very first time he had been given the privilege. In reality they had been through this so many times he had lost count, but this was different, this was desperate. This time, he needed it.

It wasn't just a distraction.

Sliding his wandering hands up Deidara's thin shirt he softly caressed the silky skin of his chest, finding one of the bombers nipples and pinching it.

He shivered as he felt the other moan into their kiss, his anticipation growing and his impatience almost getting the better of him.

_(But it's not enough  
I need more  
Nothing seems to satisfy  
I said, I don't want it  
I just need it  
To breathe, to feel, to know I'm alive)_

Quickly he pulled the thin shirt over Deidara's head, breaking the kiss to be rid of the pesky article, tossing it carelessly into the he rarely, if ever wore a shirt so there was no problem there. He could feel Deidara's hands wander from his back to frantically pull at the waist of his pants and he knew his little brat was growing just as impatient as he was.

Impatiently he helped the younger man, pulling the sash holding the black trousers in place, and letting them fall from his hips. Almost instantly one of those talented hands were on him, gripping his manhood roughly and stroking gently. Sasori growled as the tongue from his younger lovers hand-mouth wrapped around his shaft, those hands weren't only good for sculpting, they often succeeded in driving the redhead insane with lust.

But nothing those hands could do compared to the talent of that hot little mouth he had been kissing only moments ago, wrapping his hands in Deidara's long hair he forced the bombers face closer to his own, ravaging said lips and whispering in between kisses.

"I want you to suck it"

The blond didn't need any further instruction, his hand stopping it's slow tortuous motions, he pulled back from Sasori slowly licking his lips as he descended upon him. Sasori stifled a moan as that moist hot cavern engulfed the head of his member, that sneaky hand snaking it's way around the base of his shaft and pumping as Deidara began to bob his head.

It was almost overwhelming, and he couldn't help but to pull on the long golden mane tangled in his hands. When Deidara had moaned into their kiss earlier, it was exciting, the way he moaned now around his cock, was intoxicating. Those baby blues so deviously hazed with lust as they watched the older man, sparkling with amusement as he jerked and moaned.

_(Knuckle deep inside the borderline  
This may hurt a little but it's something you'll get used to  
Relax. Slip away)_

He was getting close, he could feel it in his spine, the burning, the pressure. He had to make Deidara stop, but lord he didn't want to, on the other hand the thought of thrusting his aching erection into that tight little ass was to sweet to stay a mere fantasy.

Using his hair as leverage Sasori forced Deidara off of him, pulling him into another kiss before moving to bite his neck harshly. The bomber moaning loudly in response, shutting his eyes tight.

Shoving the younger man back to the bed roughly, Sasori placed two fingers in his own mouth coating them with saliva thoroughly, using his free hand to pry the long pale legs apart so that he could reach his goal. Moving the fingers to the tight ring of muscle and pushing inside of the blond gently. He smiled to himself as Deidara gasped in pain knowing all to well that soon he would be begging for more.

He chuckled sadistically knowing just how to sweeten the situation, he may as well return the favor anyway. With his free hand he grabbed the younger mans throbbing erection, petting it gently with his fingertips. Taking in the sight of the sweat drenched bomber writhing on the bed for a moment before kissing the head of his arousal lovingly, and parting his lips. Giving it a few playful flicks of his tongue before engulfing it completely.

That got just the reaction he had wanted, within seconds hands were tangled in his short fiery locks, the mouths in his lovers palms nipping and licking his scalp drenching his hair in drool. He would definitely need a shower later. Scissoring his fingers roughly inside the bomber he sucked harder, grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin as he pulled his head away, he was done with foreplay. Deidara was ready enough, and he knew that they both couldn't wait any longer.

_(Something kinda sad about,  
the way that things have come to be  
Desensitized to everything  
What became of subtlety?_

_How can it mean anything to me,  
if I really don't feel a thing at all?)_

Draping his slender legs over Sasori's hips Deidara closed his eyes, anticipating the pain he knew was coming next. Slowly Sasori began to sheathe himself inside him, whimpering he took a shuddered breath to calm himself. His body already starting to feel unpleasantly hot. Once he was completely inside of the younger man, Sasori paused, to catch his breath and give Deidara a moment to adjust. The bomber moaned softly feeling the redhead so deep inside him, opening his eyes he looked up at the older man nodding. Sasori began thrusting, lazily his pace rapidly growing quicker, his mind hazing over and his desires taking control.

Their bodies crashed together in time, flowing in and out of one another, like the ebb and flow of the ocean becoming one with the sand. Digging for purpose in each other.

_(I'll, keep, digging  
till I, feel, something)_

Deidara bit his lips as his vision blurred, his moans threatening to wake the whole base. Sasori couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction it felt unimaginably good inside the younger man, he could stay just like this, inside Deidara forever.

But sadly as all good things, this too was shortly going to come to an end, he could again feel the burning sensation in his spine, all the way down to his toes, like his whole body was burning.

He knew his lover was nearing his release as well, the blonds hand sneakily snaking it's way to his neglected arousal and pumping it slowly, grabbing Deidara's hip for leverage he began to thrust harder, moving his hand to join Deidara's. Shyly the blond's hand began to retreat willing to let Sasori's take over, but the ginger shook his head.

"Together"

Was all he could pant out between ragged breaths. Within moments Deidara reached his orgasm, his free hand clutching for the hand that held his hip, grasping it tightly. Feeling the tight walls inside of his lover contact and spasm, Sasori followed only seconds later moaning loudly as he filled Deidara with his seed.

Limply he withdrew from the blond, watching for a moment in sadistic satisfaction as his seed trickled down his lovers thighs. Watching as Deidara's labored breathing steadied and his closed eyes fluttered open, a lazy smile on his lips as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. Sighing, Sasori laid down next to him gently their hands still entwined with one another.

"Danna, un?"

"Yes, Brat, I love you too"

Kissing Deidara's hand softly, he moved his free hand to run it delicately through the golden hair spread out behind him, smoothing it from the maelstrom it had become. Deidara shifted, snuggling against Sasori's chest the older mans steady heartbeat like a gentle lullaby, that soon eased him into a peaceful sleep.

(_Elbow deep inside the borderline.  
Show me that you love me and that we belong together.  
Shoulder deep within the borderline.  
Relax, turn around and take my hand)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Yay I did something moderately productive that wasn't Fallout 3 or 4chan! reviews are always loved

On a note of epic win: I found a SasoDei doujin I've been looking for forever! Otosukimi Ochirukimi, It makes me a happy lady. ..

*is not fapping to it at all....*


End file.
